Spaces
by PrettyxRavexGirl
Summary: ONESHOT The spaces between your fingers are meant to be filled by mine... [GaaraKiba fluff stuff] YAOI Don't like, don't read.


A/N: Just a cute little one-shot I started in school and decided to finish!

It was inspired by...some saying I heard someone say!

xD

It's cute

:D

So enjoy!

----

**Spaces**

_The spaces between your fingers are meant to be filled by mine..._

"Naruto, just help me!" The red-head pleaded, getting annoyed with the way Naruto was laughing at him. He'd come to Naruto in hopes he would help him with figuring out how he felt towards a certain red-striped cheek dog-boy. Gaara had no clue how he really felt, but he knew it couldn't possibly be _love._ Gaara had never _been_ loved, so how _could_ he love?

Sigh.

It was all just so confusing.

Naruto was curently holding his hand to his mouth, trying to hide his snickering, unfortunately, he wasn't doing a very good job. Gaara sighed. Why did he come to Naruto again? Oh... right. He always knew what to do.

"Are you going to help me or not? I don't have all day you know," Gaara narrowed his eyes, causing the smaller boy to stop his giggling and cower somewhat.

"Okay!" Naruto grinned. "Come on..." He stepped aside and motioned for Gaara to enter his small apartment.

"Finally..." Gaara mumbled, gliding past Naruto and plopping himself down onto a half-decent couch.

"So," Naruto closed the door and sat across from Gaara on the floor. "...what exactly did you need help with?"

The sand nin gazed down to the floor thoughtfully. "Well..." He bit his lip, debating whether or not he should just leave and forget about the whole thing. It wasn't everyday Gaara asked for help... and it was kinda awkward. But he decided otherwise and took a deep breath, he could trust Naruto. "How do you know if you're... in love or not?"

The blonde's eyes widened. This wasn't right... Gaara was asking for help about _love_? It was the little things like this that reminded the kitsune that Gaara was human. He _did _have feelings, he _wasn't_ just some blood-thirsty, homicidal maniac. And it also confirmed Naruto's suspicion that Gaara was just an innocent softy underneath it all...

"Love, eh?" Naruto grinned as Gaara nodded, a small, very small, blush creeping up to the bridge of his nose. "Hmm... I dunno."

Gaara blinked. "You... don't know?"

"Nope," Naruto shook his head. "I haven't the slightest clue. That's something you've gotta figure out on your own, bud."

"I... see..." Gaara looked down, unfolding his arms and letting them hang limp by his side. He sighed. "Well, thanks anyway..."

The red-head stood up, and was about to head for the door when Naruto's voice stopped him. "So, who's the lucky theif that stole little Gaara's heart?"

Gaara twitched at the name, but smiled softly non-the-less, and shyly he answered. "Dog-boy..."

"Woah! Gaara, you're gay?" Naruto's eyes widened for the second time that night, but Gaara slowly turned to face him, a small tinge of embarrassment and hurt in his eyes.

_'Naruto thinks I'm weird now... I know he does. Way to go loser. You just lost your best friend...'_

Naruto noticed this new look and quickly waved his arms around in his defense. "H-hey! I didn't mean it like that! I was just a little shocked is all! I don't care if you like guys! Nope nope! It don't bother me one bit!" he was grinning now.

Gaara closed his eyes. Naruto could be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but he was a true friend. Gaara was thankful for that.

"So... what am I supposed to do?" There was a hint of desperation in Gaara's voice. He was so tired of being alone.

"I don't know, Gaara..." Naruto shook his head. "You could try telling him, but I don't know if Kiba's like that. There's a chance he is, I mean, he's never had a girlfriend. So maybe..."

"Thanks Naruto," Gaara mumbled, casting him the smallest hint of a smile and walked out the door.

_'Go get 'im, Gaara!'_

----

"All right!" Kiba cheered, gulping down another dozen cookies. "Hoofrey fo hoohies! Zank oo Feeno!"

"...what?" Shino asked, sighing and shaking his head. "Don't talk with your mouth full. It's disgusting."

Kiba blinked. "Fooh..." in one big gulp, he swallowed the mess of cookies in his mouth and grinned. "Sorry Shino! I said-"

"I know what you said. And it's sad..."

"Hahaha! Been spending too much time with me, eh?" Kiba laughed, grinning his usual grin as Shino smacked his forhead.

_'Someone save me...'_

"Listen, Kiba. I need to talk to you about something." Something serious in Shino's voice told Kiba he'd better listen.

"Uhh..." Kiba stopped laughing, blinked dumbly. "What is it, Shino?"

"I've noticed..." Shino started, turning to fully face Kiba on the park bench they were sitting on. "..that you haven't been able to concentrate much lately. I beat you in our spar today. That doesn't happen."

_'Way to bash yourself, shino -.-;'_

"What do ya mean? I'm fine!" Kiba lied, grinning and clenching his fists to further prove his point.

"No you're not," Shino shook his head as if he knew exactly what was going on. "You've got something on your mind."

Kiba was silent. Shino always knows everything... stupid know it all. "Listen shino," Kiba sighed. "If I told you, you'd think I was a total freak and probably disown me." he said the last part quietly. It pained Kiba to think about it, Shino totally just ditching him. It was best he didn't know...

But Shino surprised him - again. Stupid know it all's.

"You like guys, don't you?"

Kiba felt his face burn. What was he supposed to say? He didn't want to admit to it, but Shino could tell if he were lying. So, he just stared at the ground, shifting his feet uncomfortably under Shino's gaze, and gulped hard, barely nodding his head to let Shino know he hit it right on target.

"...when you put it like that..." Kiba's voice was small, greatly contrasting his usual tone. "...you make it sound like it's a sin."

Shino blinked. "You know I didn't mean it like that. And you know I don't care. But I just thought you were. They way you act around girls - Don't worry. I wish they didn't exist either." ((A/N: ;.;))

"You aren't... gonna disown me?"

"Why would I do that? I wouldn't be a very good friend if I did."

Kiba looked up to him and smiled. "Thanks Shino..."

There was a silence. An awkward silence that was making Kiba uncomfortable. "Uhh..."

"So, have your eyes set on anyone in particular?" Shino asked. It was an innocent question. Innocent enough for Kiba to turn red.

"Well... You'll laugh."

"Why?" Shino chuckled.

"Cuz it's the most unlikely person ever! But I catch him staring at me! And I know I get flustered cuz I can feel my damn face burning!" Kiba clenched his fists and shook off a creeping blush.

"Well who is it?"

"Gaara!"

The red-head fell face first on the ground in front of Shino and Kiba, the color of his face matching his hair. He was hiding in the bushes... Why hadn't they sensed him? Oh wait... it was Gaara. That's why.

Kiba stared in horror, getting the look mirrored as he stared at Gaara.

"Oh god..." he mumbled.

----

Gaara wandered away from Naruto's house, not really sure where he was going, but knowing at the same time. It seemed like he was heading to the park.

_I wonder why I came here..._

He walked. There wasn't much else to do considering it was late, and everyone was most likely sleeping or about to go to sleep, and since he _couldn't_ sleep, he had nothing better to do.

_I wonder if I'll ever have a chance with Kiba... Probably not. That guy wouldn't wouldn't look twice my way._

It depressed Gaara to think he'll never be loved by the one person he cared most for. Sure, Kiba would look at him - but as a homicidal pshycopath. Not with those same, loving eyes he looked at that Hinata girl with.

Damn her.

_I hate her..._

He wanted to hold Kiba, and _be_ held. He wanted to kiss him, and _be_ kissed. He just wanted to say 'I love you', and hear those soft, pink lips of Kiba's say it back..Even if it was just once - just one time, he would be the happiest person alive.

Gaara stopped and stared at his hands.

_My chest... it... it hurts..._

He bit his lip, feeling the backs of his eyes starting to burn.

_What's... what's this feeli-_

"Oh no..." he fell to his knees, one hand pushed tightly up against his chest, the other on the ground, propping him up. The small, silvery droplets fell to the ground. "Wha...?" Gaara rasped. "I'm... crying?"

This was definately odd... He'd never cried before. Well, not since he was young. Actually...

...he wasn't used to showing emotion at all.

Not happiness, not sadness, not weakness, not anything. Nothing. He was a sand wall just waiting for a river to come and reduce him to nothing but mud.

And Kiba, his river, had done that without hesitation.

Then it hit Gaara. Why his chest was hurting. Why he was crying... If Kiba was his river, and he was nothing but mud now... maybe... maybe he really _was_ in 'love'.

"I... Kiba, I..." His chest hurt more. He shut his eyes tightly, gripping the ground and his chest. "I love you..."

He stood up shakily.

_I love you, I love you..._

"Hng..." he took of running, again, not knowing where, but knowing at the same time. How many times was he going to do that?

He rounded a corner and stopped suddenly. Two boys - one sitting still and one stuffing _something_ in his mouth were sitting on a bench. Gaara bit his lip.

_Kiba..._

In a moment of insanity, he edged over to the grass and behind the long line of bushes, slowly crawling over to Kiba and Shino. Gaara was listening intently... The two were talking about something being wrong. Akamaru's porbably just sick or something.

_Sigh_

Then it was silent. Gaara peeked through the bushes, ushering his ears ever so close.

_"You like guys, don't you?"_

Gaara gasped, his eyes widening slightly. Could it... could it be true? Gaara clamped his teeth to his bottom lip again. Maybe he _did_ have a chance after all.

_"...when you put it like that..."_ Gaara noted the dog-boy's usually loud voice had grown quite small. _"...you make it sound like it's a sin..."_

_The sweetest sin ever to be created..._

Out of no where, he heard his name being yelled, and Gaara thought that he had been caught. So he jumped up and out of the bushes, landing clumsily in front of the two leaf nin. He cast his gaze up to Kiba's, who was blushing.

_He's so cute..._

Then Gaara felt his own face burning. Possibly matching the red of his hair.

They blinked, both for loss of words, but Gaara heard Kiba mumble something. Shino just sat there.

"Uhh..." Gaara moved into a sitting position. "H-hey, Kiba... Shino..."

Shino nodded his head, acknowleging his presence and stood up. "I should head home. It's late." His footsteps seemed to echo, for it was the only noise around, as he left Kiba and Gaara. Alone. In the park. Alone. In love. _Alone!_

Fidgeting slightly, Gaara kept his seat on the ground, waiting for Kiba to say something. Minutes passed and the dog-boy hadn't said a word. So, mustering up as much courage as could, Gaara cleared his throat, looking up thoughtfully at the object of his affection.

"Kiba..." he whispered. "Is... is what you said tru-"

"GaaraILoveYouMoreThanAnthingInThisFuckedUpWorldI'veBeenWantingToTellYouForeverButIWasTooScaredIWouldBeKilled!"

Kiba's eyes were clenched shut and he was holding the rim of his jacket, his knuckles white he was squeezing so hard.

Gaara just stared. That's all he could do. Only minutes before, he was crying his heart out because Kiba couldn't possibly care for him, but now he was listening to Kiba _pour_ his heart out to him! This has been one weird day... Many, many twists and Gaara wasn't used to things being so hecktic. Gaara's stare softened into a smile, a dark blush making it's way onto his usually emotionless features.

"I've wanted to hear that from you for so long..."

Kiba's head shot up. "How lon-"

_His lips are so warm..._

Gaara pressed his lips to Kiba's - an innocent kiss, no tongue, no groping - his pale green eyes covered by his black blanket eyelids. Kiba slipped his eyes shut, kissing back just as softly. For what seemed like an eternity, they stayed like that, Gaara's lips pressed to kiba's, but eventually, they had to pull apart.

"Long enough..."

He pulled Kiba to him, embracing him tightly, as if he would never see him again if he let go.

"Gaara?" Kiba's voice was shaky.

"Yes?" Gaara whispered gently, hugging Kiba closer.

Kiba sighed and nuzzled his nose into Gaara's chest.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"...and Gaara?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Don't... don't leave me..."

Gaara smiled - a real, genuin smile and took Kiba's hands into his own, lacing their fingers and laying his forhead against his. "Kiba, I love you. I would never in a million years do anything like that..."

Gaara was blissfully pushed against a tree by Kiba, who gently connected their lips in another chaste kiss. He smiled into it, tightening his grip on his and Gaara's laced fingers.

_"Don't ever let me go..."_

_...and the spaces between my fingers is where yours will forever stay._

_-End-_

_----_

A/N: Eh. I coulda done better .-. Ah well! I still think it's okay! Anyhoo, review if you liked it :O If not... well, thanks for taking time out of your busy schedual to read it -.-;

I know it sucked, you don't have to tell me

xD

Oh. And I don't use spell check xO I hate spell check! So if there are any mis-spelled words, sorry! xD

Gomey Bear


End file.
